Falling from Cloud Nine
by GabbyAlyssa
Summary: Rachel Berry is a big-time private-eye in New York City. Finn Hudson is a small-town detective. She's famous. He's not. She loves the city. He doesn't. He was a loner in high school. She had a fat mouth. When the two reconnect on an assigned murder case, will they crash from the high? Or will they will they meet each other on cloud nine?
1. Chapter 1

"Falling from Cloud Nine"

A fan fiction by gabbyalyssa. Summary: Rachel Berry is a big-time private-eye in New York City. Finn Hudson is a small-town detective. She's famous. He's not. She loves the city. He doesn't. He was a loner in high school. She had a fat mouth. When the two reconnect on an assigned murder case, will they crash from the high? Or will they will they meet each other on cloud nine?

Okay guys. Hi! I'm back! So, in this story, lets just pretend that Finn wasn't really well-known in high school, he didn't play football, but he got really good grades, and Burt and Carole never met each other. Mollie's still alive. Kurt and Blaine are together, because Klaine is ENDGAME. YOU HEAR ME, RYAN MURPHY?! I know its a lot of pretending, but isn't pretending fun?(: and also Finn plays the guitar. Mild spoilers for those who have not seen Naked!

"Kurt, you know that I can't do a case with someone I've never met before! How's he going to get here? He lives practically in the middle of nowhere! Where is he from, at least?" Rachel's voice reached a deadly calm.

Kurt rolled his eyes, accustomed to Rachel's flair. "Calm down. You didn't seem to think that Lima, Ohio wasn't that small of a town when you lived their your whole life. Get used to it." "My parents raised me there, and you know I escaped out of there the second I turned eighteen. Besides. I didn't have a choice. You should know, you moved out of there with me too!"

Rachel paused a second. "Wait a minute, did you say Lima? This...mystery guy's from Lima? Oh god, what if he knows me from high school? My whole reputation is going to be ruined! He's going to tell everyone that I was a total nerd in high school! Oh my god, what if its Azimo? Or Karvosky? They're going to tell everyone that I was slushied and that I was a freak!" Rachel wailed.

Kurt waited patiently. "It's not Azimo, or Karvosky. Do you really think I would let them near us? Besides, they're not smart enough to be detectives. You could say that he was a bit of a loner in high school, he wasn't really well-known, and he was in Glee." Kurt smirked. He knew Rachel was going to freak when she knew who she was assigned with.

The Rachel in question, was mentally running through a list of males that were in Glee and quiet. "_Okay Rachel, time to think. Who was in Glee with you? And didn't speak up much? Sam Evans maybe? Nah, he got a record low SAT score. And he's not smart enough. Artie maybe? He's pretty smart...Aha! I figured it out!"_ Rachel mentally patted herself on the back for that one. "It's Artie, isn't it? I wonder how he's doing! Does he still talk to Tina? I'll send him a text right now!" Rachel pulled out her phone, and was scrolling through her contacts, looking for Artie's number.

"Rachel, stop. It isn't Artie." Kurt gently reached over and took Rachel's phone away from her before she embarrassed herself and Artie. "What...if it isn't Artie, then who is it?" "I'd better tell you before you die from the suspense," Kurt winked.

"It's Finn Hudson. You know? The guy who was always quiet? The one who almost never sang and instead totally focused on his guitar? Yeah, that one." Kurt glanced at Rachel's scrunched up face as she tried to remember Finn.

"Wait, do you mean Finn? The guy who once jumped up in front of me and blocked me from the slushie? Wow, that guy. I remember I always thought I would ask him out someday, but I never worked up the courage to." Rachel's face took on a dreamy expression. "Finn Hudson, you say? Hmm..." Rachel trailed off, lost in thought.

Meanwhile, in Lima, Ohio...

"Hey man, Chief wants to see you. Something about getting promoted? Lucky ass," Noah Puckerman, his co-worker/best friend since college, grumbled. Finn grinned. He loved working on cases, he loved putting the guilty in jail, he loved helping people reconnect with loved ones. The same couldn't be said for him. He wasn't looking for a relationship, he was too busy in his work. If he could find a girl who worked in the same work as him, or was in his unit, he would marry her on the spot. Well. He'd have to make sure she really was the one, then he would marry her.

"Hey? Are you going to see Chief Ryder, or do I have to?" Puck waved a hand in front of his face.

"You're daydreaming again man. You know what? I would love a promotion right about now," he mused jokingly. That snapped Finn out of his daydream about the perfect girl. "I'm going, I'm going!"

Finn stood up out of his desk, heading to the eastern wing of the building. "If you're not taking that money, I'll take it!" Puck called out. "Over my dead body," Finn muttered.

He then immediately felt guilty. He didn't like using words like dead body, because it reminded him of all the people who lost their lives.

"Hello Mr. Hudson," Kitty Rose winked flirtingly. "Mr. Ryder is waiting for you in his office." Finn thanked her and walked in.

"Ryder? Did you need me for something?" Finn sat down. "Ah, yes Mr. Hudson. I have a case for you. Would you be willing to take it?" Ryder questioned.

Finn frowned at the stupid question.

"Of course I would be willing to take it! What's the background on this one?" Finn asked, leaning forward, hands clasped together.

"Well, this isn't an ordinary case. It's for the big shots. Think you can handle it?" Ryder questioned. "I never back down from a case Mr. Ryder. Give me details."

Ryder shuffled some papers on his desk. "Hunter Clarington has been caught selling steroids to children and injecting them with it. He also has been taking large amounts for himself as well. The only problem? The children are currently in the hospital, and Clarington escaped from the New York police. He's apparently on some type of different drug, and it makes him go insane, killing people in a rage. There's a manhunt in New York going on, but we don't want the public to know just yet. They're going to panic." Ryder finished off solemnly.

Finn mulled this over. His mind clicked. "Okay, two things. Wasn't Hunter Clarington leader of the Dalton Academy Warblers? Wasn't he suspected of dealing drugs?"

Ryder nodded. "Affirmative."

Finn leaned back, then forward in his chair. "Second thing, didn't you say New York?" Ryder grinned. Here was the twist he was waiting to throw on Finn.

"You're going to New York! I requested you for the case. And you're working with a female co-worker." Finn's eyes widened. "New York? And who? Don't keep me hanging!" Finn accused Ryder.

Ryder grinned. "It's with one particular woman, let me look for a second..." Ryder's grin gave away that he already knew the name. He shuffled papers on his desk again.

Finn groaned.

"Aha! I found the name. Its Miss Rachel Berry," Ryder said smugly.

Finn sat there, open-mouthed.

Like it? Love it? Hate it? let me know!(: Suggestions are appreciated. -GabbyAlyssa


	2. Chapter 2

"Falling from Cloud Nine"

Chapter two.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or anything else you might recognize. *Authors' note at the bottom*

_"For once, I actually did it. I got the case over Puckerman. I'm the one going to New York, not him. And I'm going to see Rachel Berry again. _

_"How is she? What does she look like? Does she still wear those adorable plaid skirts and sweaters with horses and other animals on them? I'd never thought I would admit it, but I think I miss Rachel. I miss her loud mouth in Glee, I miss that her confidence never wavered, even when she was feeling at her worst. But I know that I definitely don't like her. I haven't even seen her since high school. Get yourself together," _Finn thought. He mentally cursed himself for thinking all those wild thoughts.

Rachel glanced at the airport international clock. Finn would be here any minute, and Kurt was on a date with Blaine.

Rachel nervously started smoothing down her hair just as the intercom lady announced that the flight from Ohio was arriving.

Her phone suddenly started playing the ringtone of Madonna's 'Express Yourself.'

*_Rachel berry, stop fixing your damn hair like I know you're doing. You're going to make it greasy. Anyways, Blaine says hi and good luck. call me after.*_

Rachel frowned. She wasn't touching her hair! Well, not that much anyway. Rachel reached up again to fix her hair one last time, before the passengers started exiting the plane.

Finn anxiously glanced at his phone for the twentieth time before walking off the plane. He hoped Ryder or Puckerman or even his mother would text or call. He needed something to stop himself from looking for Rachel like a little boy looks for his mom. He needed to keep his calm. He needed to- wait was that just Rachel?

Finn tapped the so-called Rachel in question on the shoulder. "Excuse me, are you Rachel Berry?"

'Rachel' turned around. Her eyes widened in surprise as she recognized the deep voice.

"Um, wow. Yeah, I'm Rachel. You must be Finn!"

_Stupid stupid stupid. Don't act like you've never met him. _

Finn gaped momentarily at the brunette standing right in front of him. Boy, was she short! And her hair. What he wouldn't give to run his fingers through those gorgeous honey locks...

"I'm Finn!"

_What's wrong with you Hudson? Stop saying your name like a freak. _

"Nice to meet you!"

_Berry, you can do way better. _

"Soo, do you want to get going? Which hotel are you staying at?"

_'Nice save, Berry-pants,' _Rachel's inner Santana smirked.

"Sure! I'm staying at this hotel near the police station, it's at the corner of First Ave and Newport Rd."

"I think I know which hotel that is. My aunt owns that hotel. Its a very nice one, don't worry! I'm about ninety-nine percent sure there's no bugs. Well, it was reported when the health inspector came, but that was like a year ago so who knows what's going on now." Rachel chuckled nervously.

Finn awkwardly grinned. "That's good!"

Rachel gave him a small smile. "Lets go, the limo won't wait for us any longer if we stand here."

_Did she just say limo? _

Rachel turned on her heel and walked to the car lot, where the limo was waiting for them. Finn had no choice but to follow after her.

"It went okay. I may or may not have acted like a total idiot the first five seconds..." Rachel frowned.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Rachel, stop. You did fine. And from what you told me, he pretty much acted like an idiot too, so there's no blame."

Rachel moaned and threw herself back on the bed. "Well, we're both going to have to meet each other at the station tomorrow to begin investigating, don't forget about Clarington. He's the reason Finn even came to New York in the first place! And besides, it's all about the work, not play."

"Though you two will have _plenty _of time to play in the bedroom..." Kurt smirked. Rachel shot him a look. "Stop being such a perv and go get some from Blaine," she retorted.

Kurt frowned. "What we do in the bedroom in strictly our business, thankyouverymuch."

Rachel smirked. "Anyways, we're getting way off topic. And I'm tired, so I'm going to bed..." Rachel trailed off at the look on Kurt's face.

"What?"

"Well, I was just thinking, isn't it strange that Clarinet, or whoever he is, used to compete against us. He was the choir leader, for heaven's sakes! Everyone thought he was a good guy. Hell, even I thought he was one too! So what happened that made him go way off the track?"

Rachel frowned. "That's actually a pretty good question. I'll write that down for later...and it's Clarington babe. Anyways, I always knew you had a brain inside that little blonde head!" She laughed, ruffling his hair. "For your information, my hair's brown. And stop touching my hair!" Kurt grumbled.

"Okay, okay. I'll stop. I'm going to go to bed, got a big day ahead of me! " Rachel cheerily bade Kurt a good night.

"He _WHAT? _But we just got here, how could've he known that we're in New York?" Rachel grilled poor Marley Rose, who was sent to inform Rachel that Clarington somehow knew they (Rachel and Finn) were investigating the case.

Marley wordlessly pointed to the flat-screen TV in Rachel's office, and quietly spoke. "Turn on the news, someone leaked to the press what's going on. They probably have it on channel three right now."

Rachel angrily grabbed the remote and turned the tv on.

_"An anonymous source reported to us late last night that there is an convicted killer on the loose. Hunter Clarington, alleged killer, had been selling steroids and injecting children with them. He's even been taking them himself. The anonymous source mentioned that Clarington had somehow gotten ahold of a new drug, and it has made him go into a drug-inducted rage, killing innocent people. Clarington had struck again late last night, and the body was found by a walking passerby. We'll have more on the story right after the commercial break." _Rod Remington's solemn face disappeared from the tv screen as a Chevy commercial came on.

Rachel mulled this over as Marley anxiously waited for her reaction.

"The person who leaked this us going to have hell to pay," was Rachel's only comment.

"Has someone informed Mr. Hudson what's going on?" Rachel undertook an professional business tone. Marley nodded her head. "Mr. Hudson is currently in his makeshift office, reviewing files. His office is at the end of the B wing if you'd care to visit..." Rachel had already left the office before Marley could finish her sentence.

"Well, how rude!" she harrumphed.

*Authors note*

This is not going to be another cliché fanfic where Rachel and Finn get married and live happily ever after. This is going to focus on the case, and everyone will have their happy ending, I guarantee that at least.

Now, I know I may have messed up a bit in the last chapter. Does anyone know what Ryder and Kitty's last names are? I accidently put 'Rose' for Kitty's last name. Any suggestions? Anything you guys want to see happen? Anything you want in the fanfic? Also, keep in mind these frequent updates aren't going to happen once we all really get into the story. Recommend this to your friends! Thank you all :)

Also, I have a question. Do you want shorter chapters, and faster updates or longer chapters and longer updates?

Thank you all for reading, reviewing, and following!

-Gabby


	3. Chapter 3

Falling From Cloud Nine Chapter Three.

Hey guys, I'm so sorry I haven't updated. I assure you that this most definitely won't be happening (hopefully) anytime soon! Chapters 4, 5, and 6 were on my phone, and they all crashed. L I'm so sorry!

Okay, so I'm watching Law & Order…Anyone else?! :D

Rachel stormed into Finn's office, her eyes looking like hellfire. Finn inwardly shuddered and pitied the poor fool who made Rachel THAT mad. Actually, that poor fool was probably him.

Rachel made herself comfortable, locking eyes with him.

"I'm just going to be straight with you, did you release the details of the investigation to the press?" Rachel questioned.

Finn sighed. "I guess you know about the case being released, huh?"

Rachel narrowed her eyes at him. "Of course I bloody know well about the case! Marley told me. Bit strange that I had to find out from her instead of you, huh mate?" Rachel's British side showed out when she got angry.

"Well, I found out right before you got here, and I had no way to contact you! I didn't have your cell phone number!"

"Finn, we live in an age of modern technology. Ever hear of faxing? Or e-mailing?"

"I was going to tell you as soon as you walked in! I just didn't see you." Finn's voice took on a hurt tone.

Rachel sighed. "Here's my number," Rachel took a mini-notebook out of her pocket and snatched a pen off Finn's desk. She scrawled down her name and number, and handed it to Finn.

"_I just got Rachel Berry's number. Hell yeah!" _Finn mentally cheered.

Rachel leaned down and put her hands on his desk. Her stare made him look into her eyes. "Now, what are we going to do next time you find out something important?"

Finn gulped. "Tell you?"

"Damn right you'd better." And on that note, Rachel Berry stormed out of his office, the same way she came in.

Rachel groaned. It had been a long day. The worst part of it was when she yelled at Finn. Those puppy-dog eyes….

She shook herself out of that stupid thing. He would never like her, and he probably had a girlfriend back home. Speaking of back home, he probably still viewed her as some high school loser with a big fat mouth who hogged the solos and the spotlight. Rachel rubbed her eyes tiredly, and got up from her chair, putting things away, and getting ready to go back to the apartment in Brunswick.

Rachel jammed the key into the doorknob, already losing her patience with it. She had a horrible day at work, and she just wanted to lay on the couch and watch Funny Girl.

She stopped taking her anger out on the doorknob and listened, hearing a noise. She was pretty sure Kurt was out on a date with Blaine. . .

She rolled her eyes and mentally chided herself for being so paranoid. She unlocked that lock and dropped her bags at the corner of the couch, settling herself on it too. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes…

And was rudely awaken by a loud bang coming from Kurt's room. She frowned, cursing Kurt out for being so damn loud.

She took her phone out and looked at the time, before checking her text messages.

*_Rachel, I'm not going to be home until at least seven, its that ok? We're going to the movies after. -K*_

Rachel started getting a bit scared, her had drifting down to her gun, which she had strapped to her thigh. When she heard a scraping sound, she took the gun out of her holster and proceeded to stealthily creep down the hall to Kurt's room.

Rachel heard a scraping sound, similar to a window being open, and quietly and slowly opened the doorknob.

The only thing Rachel saw was a flash of brown hair as the perp who was in Kurt's room disappear through the fire escape.

"Kurt! Kurt, answer me, god-dammit!" Rachel growled as she hung up the phone in frustration, turning to Marley. "He's not answering. Find anything yet?"

Marley answered negatively. "No fingerprints, no DNA, no nothing. The only thing we have here is a witness who saw his silhouette, says he's 6"11."

Rachel huffed in exasperation. "How are we supposed to go on with just that?"

Hunter leaned back into his chair, grinning madly. "Good job Sebastian, you threw them off the trail." Hunter handed him 200$ on the spot. "Now, the next move is to wait and see until the police find the needles, and little Miss Rachel Berry won't look so innocent anymore."

I know, I know it was so short L I'm sorry about that! I'm totally open to any suggestions (:

Don't Stop Reviewin'!


	4. Chapter 4

**Falling From Cloud Nine Chapter 4**

**Okay everyone, thanks so much for the kind reviews (: just know they are greatly appreciated!**

**I need someone to PM me about the Valentine's Day episode, too busy fangirling over Kurt and Blaine. My sister said I cried… Pretty creepy even for me.**

**Authors note at the bottom. Kinda important, I guess.**

**On with the story!**

*_Ring. Ring. Ring._*

Rachel's groggy voice answered the phone.

"Rachel, you need to come to the apartment! The cops found something!" Kurt's panicked voice filled Rachel's ears.

Rachel shook her head in an attempt to wake herself up even more. "What? What did they find?"

"They won't tell me. Apparently both of the owners need to be here first before they reveal important news. Hurry up and come!"

Rachel started getting up from the bed and looking for her clothes. "Is it something really important? Is Finn there or what? Is it related to the case?"

"I honestly don't know Rachel. I think it's something serious, and yes Finn is here. You gave him your number, right? He said he'll text you in a few."

"Alright, thanks. I'm on my way to getting dressed and getting ready, text me if anything comes up!"

After Rachel said her goodbyes to Kurt, the thought that the cops found something gnawed at her mind for the time she was getting ready to leave. What if they found something serious? What if the robber had a motive to kill? What if he stole something? Kurt would be so mad.

Finn looked at the contact name and number on his phone.

_Rachel Berry._

_Cell _

_1-567-2387_

_Work Cell_

_947-3653_

_Come on Finn, just text her. _

*Hey Rachel, it's Finn. I heard about what happened, and I'm at your apartment right now. Nice pink sheets by the way ;)*

No, too stalker-ish.

*Hey Rachipoo, babygirl! Imam ur house rite now nd there r cops everywhere lmaoo*

Where did that come from? His gay side, probably.

*Hey Rachel, it's Finn Hudson right now. I'm at your house, and the cops won't tell me anything because apparently I have to be related to you, or married or whatever. Can you tell me if it has anything to do with the case? Thanks!*

That one worked. Finn manned up (which included puffing his muscles up like a total loser) and pressed send.

Rachel felt her phone vibrate against her lap, but didn't check it. She did NOT have time to get into an accident or get arrested.

She sighed. Traffic was taking forever, it felt like she would get there in 5 hours. Technically, she was going to be there in 5 minutes, but still!

Rachel pulled up into the parking lot and got out of the car. She practically ran to her room number, which was near the top.

When she finally got there, everyone was sitting at the kitchen table, waiting for something. Apparently that something was her.

"Okay, I'm here now, what happened?" Rachel questioned the nearest detective.

The mystery guy shrugged and pointed to Kurt's bedroom, which the police captain was probably at.

Rachel marched right up to Capitan Brody and demanded to know what happened.

"Alright, alright! Kurt Hummel, come here please," Brody ordered. Once Kurt and Rachel were gathered around him, he started off.

"First of all, I need you to answer me honestly. Rachel, do you know what the penalty for fining an controlled substance in your place of residence is?"

Rachel nodded. "Of course I do!"

Rachel crossed her fingers behind her back and hoped that they didn't find anything bad.

"We found a bag of needles and a type of liquid drug that is being sent to the labs right now. It's been used." Brody told him with a grim face.

Rachel and Kurt stood there, their mouths open.

"But I-"

"I never-"

"I didn't-"

Rachel and Kurt started talking, their voices overlapping with each other.

Brody raised a hand to silence them, his expression looking grave.

"I'm sorry Miss Berry, but we're going to have to remove you from the Clarington case. We can't have one of our detectives turning into an druggie."

Brody walked away, leaving a crestfallen Rachel behind.

Finn looked at Rachel with a puzzled expression. He put his hands on her shoulders in an attempt to calm her down.

Rachel was still blubbering away.

"Slow down! What happened?"

Rachel explained everything to Finn, with Kurt pitching in when necessary, though he was busy with Blaine.

"So…you're kicked off the case…Because you were found with needles?" Finn looked even more confused.

With the way Finn ever-so-kindly put it, Rachel dissolved into tears again. "The Capitan says I'm just suspended for now, but there's no telling what could happen."

Just then, at the worst of times, Finn's cell phone rang. And rang. And rang.

Finn pulled it out of his pocket impatiently, and answered it.

"Hello? Yeah. Yes, this is him. Okay. Yes, Rachel just told me. Oh? Who's Quinn Fabray? She is? Oh, is she? Oh okay. Thanks! Bye."

"Hey Rachel? Do you know who Quinn is? Apparently she's my new partner while you're suspended…"

Just great. Just perfectly great. Finn's working with some blonde slut now, the one who tortured her in high school, and he doesn't even like her.

Rachel collapsed on her bed, and immediately felt that something was off.

She reached under the mattress and the box, and felt a piece of paper between her fingers.

She pulled the note out and read it.

In unfamiliar writing, it read:

*Miss Rachel Berry's not so innocent anymore, huh? Well, good luck with the case. –H.C.*

It chilled her to the bone to know that Hunter knew where she lived, what she did, and that she was pretty damn good at it.

Suddenly, it occurred to her that he might be outside, right now, watching her.

Rachel squealed and dove under the covers for safety.

**What do you guys think?! Let me know (:**

**Also, do you feel that the writing is forced? Let me know!**

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewd!(:**

**It's kind of weird... 883 of you are reading this story. Now I'm not tying to be a review whore, but it would be nice if you reviewed.**

**If anyone wants me to read/review their stories, i would be glad to!**

**Shout-out to: FinchelFan728, fabina4life, noro, floridastategurl03, Stephanie1200, Emilygleefinchelfangirl, May, and lovefinchel for reviewing! You guys rock!(:**

**Don't Stop Reviewin'!**


	5. Chapter 5

Falling From Cloud Nine Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or anything else you might recognize.

I've been re-reading the chapters online, and I realized that my line-thingies won't work…I'll just put an (O.O) where the line splits up! Sorry if this caused some confusion.

(O.o) BUNNY!

Kurt found Rachel the next morning, sprawled on her bed, sound asleep. He considered waking her up, then left it at that because Rachel needed her sleep.

Kurt silently walked to the kitchen, where he sat down with a freshly poured cup of coffee. He groaned and tried to shake off some of the fatigue that was settling on him.

His phone suddenly lit up, indicating he had one new text message from a blocked number. He unlocked his iPhone and checked, it was from someone who has the initials of H.C.

He read the text message more closely this time:

_*You can't catch me, I'm the steroid man. H.C.*_

'What the hell?' was what Kurt thought.

(O.o)

Rachel stretched deeply and yawned. She looked down to what she was wearing, only to discover she was wearing last night's clothes. She headed to the shower to take a long, nice shower before getting ready for the day.

Rachel let the hot water soothe her tired muscles as she closed her eyes, lost in thought.

Finn. Quinn. Gahhhh. Rachel took a few deep breaths, nearly choking on water in the process. She turned off the shower and exited the bathroom, feeling a little more calmer/relaxed than she did 10 minutes ago.

(O.o)

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Kurt was still staring at the text.

He got up to put his coffee cup away, and was rinsing it out, when his phone rang again.

*_I'm the steroid man.* _

Kurt looked down repulsively at his phone and texted back, "Yes, I get that you're the steroid man. Who are you?" He never got an answer back.

(O.o)

When Kurt was typing the message out on his phone, Rachel entered the kitchen, ready to start the day fresh.

"Okay, so last night I found out that Quinn Fabray, the slut who let Noah knock her up, is coming to work on the case with Finn. FINN." Rachel grumbled. Suddenly, she abandoned the coffee mug and went to the closet in her room, rummaging for a certain thing.

The only thing Kurt heard was things being moved around.

Rachel came back, carrying a fold-up stool. She put it in the floor and opened the top cabinet, obviously searching for something. She reached on her tippy-toes before bringing out a bottle, and went to the kitchen table and emptied the whole damn thing in her coffee.

Kurt could smell it before he saw it.

"Is that vodka? Rachel, I thought you weren't going to drink anymore after what happened last time…"

"Screw it, I need this," was Rachel's only reply. Kurt rolled his eyes before looking at his phone again. The way he was staring at his phone caused a little idea to nudge her brain…

Rachel took her phone out and dialed a number. "Hey Puckersarusss! Long time no see-y, you should come up to New York sometime soon, Finny's here!" Rachel giggled. "Come on, we have to hook up too. Bye bye!" Rachel slurred.

Kurt rolled his eyes again. It was a miracle how Rachel couldn't even hold her alcohol, and could get drunk with one little shot.

(O.o)

Kurt held his nose as he held Rachel's hair as she vomited into the toilet. It was 2:00 in the afternoon, and she was already drunk with a hangover. Goodness knows she's going to want to drink again.

Kurt had the decency to not look disgusted as Rachel wiped her mouth with toilet paper.

Rachel leaned on the toilet, exhausted.

"Is this what my life's going to look like? Am I going to become a sad drunk? I don't want to be a sad drunk!" Rachel wailed.

"You won't be a sad drunk, don't worry. You'll just be a drunk!"

Kurt's perspective on things did NOT help Rachel's mood.

Rachel's phone lit up, indicating she had a text message.

Kurt grabbed the phone before Rachel could notice, and opened the text message.

*Jeez, Berrypants. Kurt better be taking care of you.*

Kurt deleted the text and put the phone away. He focused his attention to Rachel, who looked so pathetic, laying there on the bathroom floor.

"What do you say to 'Funny Girl' and popcorn?" he suggested in an attempt to make Rachel feel better. Rachel cheered up slightly, and agreed. "You're going to have to carry me," Rachel warned. "And if I throw up on your clothes, promise me you will not get mad."

Kurt groaned. Well, that would just make his evening dandy if Rachel threw up.

(O.o)

Rachel woke up the next morning, surrounded by pillows and blankets and with a pounding headache. She shoved the blankets covering her to the floor, and was startled when the blankets moaned. "That hurttt. Blaine, stop hogging the couch,"

Rachel giggled, then regretted it. Her throat felt like there was cotton in there, and believe me that was not a good feeling. Rachel padded barefoot to the kitchen, looking for the bread so she could make toast. She could probably keep that down. "Kurt, do you want something to eat?" she called.

"Why is Rachel in your house?" Kurt, obviously still half-asleep, came into the kitchen looking like a zombie.

"Because I live here?"

"Oh, that's right."

Kurt, now mostly awake, struggled to keep his eyes open as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Coffee?"

Rachel nodded and started brewing coffee.

After breakfast, the two sat down at the kitchen table to figure out what had happened two days ago.

"Okay, do you remember locking the door after you left for your date?" Rachel questioned.

"Yeah, I think so. Blaine probably saw me do it. I dunno, we were making out." Kurt shrugged his shoulders.

Rachel did the bitch glare on him. "Kurt."

"Yes Rachel, I locked the damn door. Now leave me alone."

"Well, someone's in a mood…" Rachel trailed away and got up to take care of her coffee cup.

Rachel leaned against the counter as Kurt sat at the table, head in his arms.

Kurt looked up at Rachel to ask her a question just as Rachel was in the middle of her deep thought session. He started to get nervous, because whenever Rachel had that look on her Face it usually meant that she was about to do something no one in their right mind would do.

Last time Rachel got that look, Kurt remembered fondly, she went to a bar and got so drunk she thought Blaine was her ex-boyfriend and kissed him. He spent all night trying to get Rachel's cooties off.

"Rachel?" Kurt called out, attempting to snap her out of her train of thoughts.

Rachel looked at him, a grin spreading across her face. Kurt started shaking his head.

"No. No, no. I am not going along with whatever plan you have in mind. No. Consider me out," Kurt left the kitchen.

Rachel darted out and grabbed her phone. She leaned on the stool, rapidly texting Finn.

*Hi. It's Rachel, can you please call me? I have a favor to ask.*

Rachel locked her phone, feeling confident.

(O.o)

Finn felt his phone vibrate. He took it out to see one new text form a certain Miss Rachel Berry. He checked the message, and then put his phone back in his pocket intending to call her later after he met Quinn.

Just then a blonde came up to him and stuck her hand out, waiting for him to shake it.

"Hi! I'm Quinn Fabray!"

Finn's mouth fell open.

(O.o)

Hey guys im so sorry. Ive been dealing with so much stuff, but inspiration for this story has been lost, I guess. I'm sorry :/ I will try to keep u[dating, but would you want fto read forced writing? Orshort bursts of inspiration? Im thinking about starting a drabble series….Would be much easier for me!

Thanks for sticking with me even though I suck.


	6. Chapter 6

Falling From Cloud Nine Chapter 6

Hi guys, I'm back…Yay! No. -_- I'm working on this new drabble series, you all should check it out! ;D

*chapter6*

Finn stared at the blonde beauty before him. She was gorgeous! She had these big brown eyes that reminded him of someone else…Rachel…No. He couldn't think of her, not now that she was kicked off the case!

Finn cleared his head just in time to reach out to Quinn's pro-offered hand. "I'm Finn Hudson!"

Quinn laughed, letting go of his hand. "Well, you already know who I am, so hopefully I don't have to re-introduce myself again! So, do you want to get a bite to eat at the café own the street?"

Finn gaped. This girl had a lot of confidence. "Sure! Just let me text my partner and tell her I'm busy."

Quinn's carefully plucked eyebrow raised up. "Your partner still keeps in contact with you? I thought she got kicked off the case because she was a druggie," Quinn snickered. "One word, DES-PERATE." Quinn made the three-syllable word sound like two. Finn cringed. He did not want to work with a girl who was mean. He had had enough of mean girls to last his lifetime.

"No, she texted me right before you got here, and I ignored it because I didn't want to seem rude on our first meeting!"

"Well, we're still meeting, so why don't you put the phone away for now and concentrate on the real thing?" Quinn lowered his raised hand, trying to get him to put the phone away.

Finn reluctantly put the phone away, unwilling to fight with her. "So, Quinn, where do you want to eat?"

*fallingfromcloudnine*

"Dude, this girl is insane!" Finn whispered in the phone. He was currently hiding out in the men's bathroom, unwilling to face the monster from Blonde Lagoon. Puck chortled on the other line.

"Having fun in New York, Hudson?"

"Hell to the no, man."

"Now you're starting to sound like Mercedes."

"So what? Is that necessarily a bad thing?"

"Yeah. You're channeling your inner girl-on-her-period."

"Mother-" Finn's reply was cut short when his phone vibrated in his hand, a new text message beeping on the screen.

*_You hiding from me, Hudson? Don't worry, there's nothing to be afraid of…Yet(;*_

"Hold on… Quinn just texted. She asked me if I was hiding from her with a winky face at the end. Dude…Help." Finn's voice turned to sheer desperation at the end.

Puck just laughed into the phone. "It's all you, man, Although, I always thought it would be me calling you for help for restraining a crazy bitch, but it's ironic that you're the one asking for help."

"Jerk. Anyway, you're not that hot."

"Want me to call Kurt and ask him who's hotter?" Puck laughed.

"If it deflates your ego, then yes, yes I would."

"Whatever. Have fun facing the she-devil, I got to go man."

After saying his goodbyes to Puck, Finn hung up and ran his hands through his hair. What had he gotten himself into?

*fallingfromcloudnine*

Rachel groaned as the call went straight to voicemail. '_He's probably screwing her right now, I wouldn't say I'm surprised,' _Rachel grumbled. She went to her room, and started cleaning out the room, picking clothes up from her alcohol-inducted sleepwalking. She came across one particular article of clothing that made her give it a second look. It was a red men's shirt, and she was pretty sure she didn't have any men's clothing in her wardrobe.

"Hey Kurt? Can you come here for a second? I want you to check this out," Rachel called, sticking her head out the doorway. Kurt came, eyes bleary from last night.

"Have you ever seen this before?" Rachel questioned Kurt, who shook his head. Kurt narrowed his eyes, really looking over it. "That's not mine, and that's not Blaine's. We would never wear that type of fabric," Kurt muttered.

Rachel looked perplexed. "Then who's is it? Did anyone come over last night?" Kurt shook his head, suspicious.

*fallingfromcloudnine*

After he finished hanging out with Quinn, Finn headed on his way home, checking his text messages as he walked to the small apartment he rented for now. It was fairly nice as far as apartments went.

*_7 missed calls from Rachel Berry*_

Finn's' heart skipped a beat as he looked at his phone. Seven missed calls. What could Rachel have to say that was so important?

He dialed Rachel's number, not expecting her to answer since it was 10:00. "Hello? Is this Finn?" Rachel answered the phone.

"Hi, yeah. I just finished meeting Quinn for the first time. Can't say it was a pleasure," he joked. Rachel on the other line was deadly silent.

"Rachel? Is there something wrong?" he asked.

Rachel was about to say '_everything,' _but then decided on a less personal answer. "No, everything's alright. I just wanted to call up for a favor…"

*fallingfromcloudnine*

"So, in short terms, you want me to secretly give you information about the case and work with you?" Finn summed it all up.

Rachel nodded, then realized Finn couldn't see her. "Yeah, that's about right. Hey, have the drug people called yet and said what the needles were?"

Finn furrowed his brow. "Rachel, they never said anything about needles yet. To me, that is. Do you want me to give them a call?"

Rachel answered positive, so Finn hung up and dialed the forensics team.

"Hello, I'm Finn Hudson. I was calling to ask about a bag of needles that was sent in a few days ago?" Finn talked to the operator. "Hello, Mr. Hudson. My name is Tina, and no there haven't been any reports of needles in the lab." Finn thanked her and hung up. If the needles weren't' in the lab, where would they be? Finn distinctly remembered that Brody had them. Maybe he threw them out?

Finn dialed Rachel's number again, and waited for her to answer. No answer. She must've gone to bed, Finn concluded.

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Rachel was nosing around in a new lead she had gotten. She decided not to tell anyone that she had a lead, because she would defiantly get suspended from the team. She wasn't suspended from the police work, only the case. So she could look around, right?

Rachel walked in Central Park, feeling the cool breeze of the night. Kurt was back at the apartment, waiting for her to return form the 'store.' Rachel had gotten a call from a woman, who said she had found a bag of needles laying on the ground in Central Park. The woman didn't know Rachel was held off the case.

Rachel approached the area where the woman had directed her to go, and strangely enough no one else was around. That was strange. Normally there would be at least some people walking around!

She took her gun out of her thigh holster and crept around, looking for the so -called bag of needles.

Rachel noticed a small trail of blood, small enough that the untrained eye wouldn't catch it. She followed the trail and let out a tiny gasp.

She had found the needles, and much more.

*fallingfromcloudnine*

Cliff-hanger time! I'm sorry xD It'll keep you guys in enough suspense for the next chapter(; leave what you think is going to happen in reviws! Thanks so much for all the kind reviews!

Until next time,

Don't Stop Reviewin'!


	7. Goodbye

Hi guys, Gabby here.

As some of you may or may not know, this story is going to be discontinued.

I've been going through some really tough times lately, and this story has just made my reality even crappier.

It sucks when your stories become your reality.

I'm taking this story down on May 28th, where it will go through MAJOR changes.

I apologize for any incoviences.

Any questions, feel to free to message me.

Thank you all, ESPECIALLY Angel Of Preformance!


End file.
